Thank you Winry
by The Controlled Chaos
Summary: Songfic to "Thank-you" by Dido. Al is dead and Winry helps Ed cope with the loss. Rated T for teen for character death and alcohol abuse. Dark beginning and cheesy ending. Don't like cheese? Don't read.


_My tea's gone cold, __I'm__ wondering why I got out of bed at all_

Winry dragged herself out of bed, glancing at her tear-soaked pillow. It had been three days since Alphonse died and she hoped Edward was doing okay.

_The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all_

She looked out of her apartment window into Ed's hoping to see him through the heavy rain. Sadly, his blinds were shut.

_And even if I could it'd all be grey_

The rain splashed harder on the window and Winry found it wasting time to see if Ed would open his window.

_But your picture on the wall, it reminds me that __it's__ not so bad, __it's__ not so bad_

As she turned away, her eyes met an old picture of her, Ed and Al. She realized her friend Al was in a better place and now she had to, for Al, help make Ed's world a better place too.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my __head just__ feels in pain_

Ed woke up on the floor of his apartment next to empty vodka bottles. His head was pounding from his hangover. He didn't want anyone to see him like this so he closed his blinds on his windows the night before. On his table sat the rent bill and he couldn't pay it without this week's pay check. He got off the floor and slowly got ready for work.

_I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again_

The bus that went to Central HQ just passed Ed as he left the apartment building. This was bad because Roy had been on his case about being late ever since Al died. On top of that Ed's yearly assessment was due again soon. He ran through the rain causing pain to run through him from his automail limbs, making him sick.

_And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day_

After Ed collapsed outside HQ due to exhaustion and automail pain, Riza helped him to his office. She told him Roy couldn't say anything about being late due to automail issues and left. Ed trembled from the cold and the pain and began his paperwork, tears in his eyes.

_And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

Ed nearly jumped out of his chair at the sound of his phone. He hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?" Ed called into the phone.

"Hey Ed." Winry's voice came from the other line.

"Oh...hey." replied Ed with surprise in his voice. Winry was the last person he thought would be calling him.

"Listen, could I see you after work?"

"Sure, I would love to see you after work, I'll stop by your place after I stop by mine."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and slouched back in his chair "That's the best thing that's happened to me today."

_And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

Since that call from Winry, Ed started to feel better bit by bit and everyone at HQ noticed it. Roy even offered to let him off work early.

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

Ed couldn't wait to get home to see Winry. She gave him the hope to get through his day at work. However all that hope was crushed when he walked outside and realized it was raining heavier than before. He sighed heavily and started to walk home, feeling pain with every step he took.

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through_

After a long and painful struggle through the rain, Ed finally made it back to his apartment. He slowly entered the room, trying to slow his breathing.

_And then you handed me a towel and all I see is you_

"Ed, here." Winry appeared from out of kitchen, surprising Ed and handing him a towel to dry his automail. She helped him sit down.

"Winry," Ed began "How did you-"

"I used the spare key you gave me to get in." She interrupted, raising a towel of her own "Hold out your arm so I can help you."

Ed took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeve and stuck out his automail arm while he started to dry his leg. She covered his arm in the towel. While he finished his leg a problem clicked in his head: he left all the empty vodka bottles out.

"Winry, when you came in, did you-" Ed started to say but Winry raised her hand to stop him and smiled softly.

"Ed," she explained "I'm not going to judge you for that. You just lost your brother and you were coping with it in a way that would help you best. I did throw out all the bottles just so you know."

_And even if my house falls down, I wouldn't have a clue, because you're near me._

Ed just stared at her in disbelief as she went back to drying his arm. If Roy or anyone else found those bottles, they would have made him feel so ashamed of himself. But Winry, she knew it was nothing to worry about and that he really _was_ trying to cope with losing Al. A tear slid down his face.

_And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

"Ed, is something wrong?" Winry just finished drying his arm and looked up to see tears pouring from his eyes.

"It's just," Ed said shakily "Ever since Al died, my life had become hell. I didn't think I'd be able to be the same around everyone again and everybody would never see me the same way again. I even used to try and ease my pain. Then your phone call came and it made today, even with the automail pain, so much better."

Winry wrapped her arms around Ed and he started crying even more. She held him closer and he cried into her shoulder.

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

"We'll get through this." She told him.

"Thank-you Winry." He whispered.

"Your welcome." She replied softly.


End file.
